thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Aug13Updates
August 31st, 2013 *The AngryJoeShow: Ride to Hell Review - Worst Game Ever! *Hagan Reviews: Shogun Assassin *Rap Critic: Rap-Libs - "Straight Outta Compton" by N.W.A. *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - "One Direction: This Is Us" & "Getaway" *WTFIWWY: Live - The Ultimate Getaway Vehicle *Suede: Suede Played - Nancy Drew at Night Part 6 *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - Endgame August 30th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Chick: The Mortal Instruments & YA Adaptations *Music Movies: Shorty - The Music of Persona 3 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Best Song Ever by One Direction *Projector: Alan Partridge: Alpha Papa *Guru Larry: Ashens & Larry: Splinter Cell - Blacklist *Nerd To The Third Power: Is the Gaming Industry in the Toilet? *BT Podcast: QWOP Through the Shame of Bones August 29th, 2013 *MMO Grinder: Firefall *The League of Inebriated Gentlemen: wOOtstout *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Brian's Flaming Kitchen - Live from Wizard World! *Freeman's Mind: Episodes 3 & 4 *Weekly Manga Recap: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - Skeletons in the Closet August 28th, 2013 *Anime Abandon: SiN The Movie *ToddInTheShadows: Vlog - The 2013 MTV VMAs *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Seaweed Pringles *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - Turning the Tides August 27th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Adult Jokes We Never Got as Kids *Renegade Cut: Sad Robot Making Blocks *The AngryJoeShow: Ben Affleck is Batman?! Rant *Review A Day: Ducktales Remastered *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: No More Heroes 2 (Parts 1-3) *Specials: Indiegogo Last Days August 26th, 2013 *The AngryJoeShow: Saints Row IV *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Culling: Legion Lost #9 *WTFIWWY: Live - Stick a Fork in 'Im *Video Games Awesome: Splinter Cell Blacklist is AWESOME! *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - Out of the Past August 25th, 2013 *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 3x06 *Infomercialism: Snuggie *The Blockbuster Buster (show): A Good Day to Die Hard *Review A Day: Saints Row IV August 24th, 2013 (No updates due to charity drive) August 23rd, 2013 *Shinkara: Tales of Xillia *Video Games Awesome: Saints Row IV is AWESOME! *50 Shades of Green: Ep 16 - Cover Winner & Launch Party *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones & Paranoia *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - When Extremes Meet *Nerd To The Third Power: Kick-Ass 2 and Equestria Girls August 22nd, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: Problem Child 3 *Brad Tries: Brad Tries the State Fair 2013 *Freeman's Mind: Episodes 1 & 2 *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - The Aftermath *Weekly Manga Recap: Nisekoi August 21st, 2013 *The Nostalgia Chick: The Addams Family *The Cinema Snob: Friday the 13th *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - And the Winner Is... *PeanutButterGamer (show): Top 10 Mario Games! August 20th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Les Miserables - Musical Review *Renegade Cut: Cameron's Day Off *One Hit Wonderland: To Be With You by Mr. Big *Bennett The Sage: Top 20 Best #1 Songs *BT Podcast: Drippy's Droopies August 19th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Culling: Superboy #9 *Bootleg Zones: Titanic Bot *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - Spirit of Competition *Thumb Wars: 2nd Hand Accounts - Gamestop & Xenoblade August 18th, 2013 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft 8 - Salem's Ghost *Infomercialism: Boyfriend Pillow *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Haunted Mansion *Video Games Awesome: Legend of Dungeon is AWESOME! *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - The Voice in the Night August 17th, 2013 *WTFIWWY: Live - Two Bongs Don't Make a Right *Try Outs: Everything You Need to Know Before You See: Kick-Ass 2 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Land of AT4W Live! *Brads Current Movie Reviews: "Kick-Ass 2" and "The Butler" *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - The Revelation *Nerd To The Third Power: The New Doctor Who! August 16th, 2013 *Music Movies: The Princess and the Frog *Rap Critic: Rap Critic & Kyle: Jay-Z's "Picasso Baby" *Video Games Awesome: The Last of Us Conclusion! *Brads Current Movie Reviews: "Elysium" & "Planes" *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - A Leaf in the Wind *Dena: Dena's Vlog 8-16-13 (Q&A) August 15th, 2013 *The AngryJoeShow: Dragon Commander *Game Boys: Base Wars *Nash: Here There Be Dragons - The Last Unicorn *Projector: Kick-Ass 2 *50 Shades of Green: Ep 15 - Art Contest Finalists *Video Games Awesome: Ducktales is AWESOME! *Weekly Manga Recap: Violinist of Hamelin August 14th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: The Taming of Rebecca *Anime Abandon: Art of Fighting *Bad Movie Beatdown: Jack & Jill *Video Games Awesome: Mario & Luigi: Dream Team is AWESOME! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Kick-Ass *Specials: Legend of Korra Vlogs - Welcome to Republic City *BT Podcast: The Beaver Whisperer August 13th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Why is Tom and Jerry Genius? *Renegade Cut: Skepticism in Exorcism Films *Thumb Wars: Movies & Games - Zelda, Gran Turismo & the Future *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fran Bow Demo! August 12th, 2013 *SadPanda: Panda Reviews - You See Me Now *MMO Grinder: Ragnarok 2 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Culling: Teen Titans Annual #1 *Video Games Awesome: Dragon's Crown is AWESOME! August 11th, 2013 *Ninja the Mission Force: Clones of Bruce *Infomercialism: Windshield Wonder *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Underdog *Diamanda Hagan: BroCon Q&A Highlights August 10th, 2013 *Specials: Cons and Korra *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: "We Can't Stop" vs "Come & Get It" *Hagan Reviews: Sunset Heights *WTFIWWY: Live - How Much Is That Baby In The Window? *Video Games Awesome: Pikmin 3 is AWESOME! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: No More Heroes Finale August 9th, 2013 *Vangelus Reviews: Bouken Red SH Figuarts *Video Games Awesome: Kinect Fun Labs is AWESOME! *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 (Parts 13-14) August 8th, 2013 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - "Percy Jackson" & "We're the Millers" *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 3x05 *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Avatar Aang *Weekly Manga Recap: Moocy 3:16 August 7th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: Dogs *Phelous (shows): Jacob's Ladder *Asylum Seeker: Almighty Thor *GameFap: Let's Fap with Spoony Live! *50 Shades of Green: Ep. 14 - The Cover Art Contest *Video Games Awesome: Monaco is AWESOME! *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Into the Inferno August 6th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Sailor Moon *Bennett The Sage: The Top 20 Worst #1 Songs *Renegade Cut: Clue: The One True Ending *BT Podcast: Robot Jellyfish Porn *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: No More Heroes (Parts 13-15) August 5th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Tales to Offend #1 *Thumb Wars: Quarter Fallout: Breath of Fire, Nintendo Art, & More August 4th, 2013 *Ninja the Mission Force: Bruce We Miss You *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Silly Zorro Moments *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Old Masters *Nerd To The Third Power: Conventions and You! August 3rd, 2013 *Freeman's Mind: Episode 48 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Rare Endangered Dildo *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - 2 Guns *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Phoenix King *BT Podcast: Honorable Samurai Sex-Bot *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: No More Heroes (Parts 10-12) August 2nd, 2013 *Music Movies: Shorty - See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Infinite Crisis *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - The Smurfs 2 *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Ember Island Players *GView: Race the Sun *Thumb Wars: Special! - Tie-in-One: Sonic, Mega Man & Injustice *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: No More Heroes (Parts 7-9) August 1st, 2013 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Just Go With It *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 3x04 *The Reviewers: "The Reviewers" Gag Reel *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Southern Raiders *Weekly Manga Recap: Dorothy of Oz Category:Updates